lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cgboeree
Jorj, me vide ce tu cambia la nomes de la libros de la Biblia. Esce tu pote esplica tu regulas per la nomes ivri? Me demanda esta, car tu cambia Zefania a Sofonia. Tsefania es la nom ivri, la nom vera, no Sofonia. Sunido *Me vide ce multe nomes es noncoerente. Me vide ce tu prefere la tradui latina a la forma ivri. Si tu nesesa aida per la lingua ivri me pote aida. Per ce Malacia e no simple Malaci, como en ivri?, Per ce Esdra e no simple Ezra, como en ivri? Sunido *Me no recorda per ce nos ia usa la nomes ce nos ia usa! El pare strana a me (car me no conose ivri), e donce me cambia los per acorda plu con la linguas romanica. Ia es tu ci crea la nomes orijinal? Esce tu pensa ce acel nomes es plu bon? Me no ave un opina forte, posable esetante ce la nomes romanica es plu reconosable. jorj *Jorj, me no ia crea la nomes orijinal, ma me opina ce los ia es bon. Me ia compara la nomes ivri, la nomes elinica, la nomes latina, la nomes romanica, e la nomes engles. Final, me trova ce la nomes engles es la plu bon, car los es plu prosima a la nomes ivri. Donce me proposa esta lista: Jenesi, Esodo, Levitico, Numeros, Deuteronomio, Joxua, Judores, Rut, Samuel, Res, Cronicas, Ezra, Nehemia, Ester, Job, Salmos, Proverbos, Eclesiaste, Canta de la Cantas, Isaia, Jeremia, Lamentas, Ezeciel, Daniel, Hosea, Joel, Amos, Obadia, Jona, Mica, Nahum, Habacuc, Sefania, Hagai, Zecaria, Malaci, Tobi, Judit, Baruc. Donce la sola cambias es: Ezra (como en ivri e en engles), Eclesiaste (plu reconosable ce Cohelet), Tobi (como en ivri, e esta forma evita la demanda: Tobia o Tobit), Judit (como en ivri e en engles), Canta de la Cantas (como Xir ha-Xirim en ivri, e como Cantique des Cantiques en franses), Hosea (como en ivri e en engles), Obadia (como en ivri e en engles), Mica (como en ivri e en engles), Sefania (como Tsefania en ivri, e Zephaniah en engles), Hagai (como en ivri e en engles), Zecaria (como en ivri e en engles), Malaci (como en ivri e en engles). Sunido *"Jenesi" o "Jenese"? La coda elinica "-σις" deveni normal "-se" en lfn. Simon *Eselente, e grasias per la sujestes. Ma ia cambia la pajes. jorj **Jorj, me ia fa un era sur la nom Hosea. Serta, la forma engles es Hosea, ma la nom ivri es Hoxea. En la Biblia de la Atestores de Jeova, la nom es scriveda Hoshea, como en ivri, e en la tradui en esperanto la nom es Hoŝea. Donce Hoxea es plu bon ce Hosea. Cuando me ia scrive "Hosea como en ivri", me ia vole parla sur la letera H, cual es importante, ma me ia oblida dise ce en ivri la S es X en acel nom. Sunido **Me ia fa la cambia - grasias! Biblia Hoe gaat het? I've seen the changes you're doing in the template Atesta Vea. I'm sorry if I caused preblems in the Vici, I didn't want to do so. --Chabi 17:29, May 13, 2011 (UTC) *Geen probleem! I don't think you did anything wrong. We are just working out a couple of issues with the names of the books of the bible in lfn. Tot ziens! jorj :I've been putting templates about languages in their articles. I would like to ask you about the translation for the Autonomous Communities of Spain because I'll try to create articles about them. Can you also revise, plese, the articles about Espania and Italia? I've added new information but I'm not very keen on LFN. --Chabi 19:04, May 17, 2011 (UTC) *oce - no problem! jorj : Could you see if this article (Utah) is correct, please? --Chabi 13:00, May 19, 2011 (UTC) **done. I guess you are mormon? :-) jorj *** No. I'm not. I'm Catholic. But I like to study religions, specially the mormon one. As I didn't know what to translate about, I started translating about LDS Church and also the Book of Mormon. I have seen wikipedias in other conlangs and they seem to have more and longer articles so I'll try to help here. Spreekt u Nederlands? Tot ziens. --Chabi 22:09, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ***ah! I have known several mormons over the years. very nice people, but the religion seems a bit strange to me. but to each his own! I am glad to see that you are adding articles. perhaps some day we can have a "real" wikipedia. ik kan wel holands praaten, maar met moeielijkheid. ik was maar 5 jaar oud toen m'n family naar america toe ging. maar ik kan het goed verstaan en goed lezen. ik heb lezen geleerd met het gebruik van "comic books" ("Sjors en Sjimmie"). jorj